


Shopaholic

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [25]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Meanwhile on the outside au - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Gen, also allisson cannot keep up with susie, just fluff, lets go shopping bitches!!, no bads, shes like a loose puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: Magicalmonsterhero asked;-Something based on ’Meanwhile On the Outside’(Safe: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Shawn, Thomas, Lacie)





	Shopaholic

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile On the Outside is an au owned by MsFaust

“so, where do you want to hit next??” Susie chirps, her bags of goodies swinging from both arms.

“we’re doing more??” Allison groans out. Now she’s not one against shopping, especially not when someone as fashionable as Susie accompanies her but, and this is a pretty big but, waking up at 6am to arrive at the stores early was in all honesty, ridiculous.

“of course we’re doing more silly! I just know you’ll adore this dress I saw the other day, you have to model it!” with all the enthusiasm of a puppy Susie picks up her pace, talking about this dress or that skirt that she thinks Allison might look good in.

It’s a little hard not to get swept up in her friend’s good cheer as she giggles a little, stating “but we’re going to rest first, look there’s a café not that far away”

“ooooohh~” Susie begins in that tone that Allison knows she’s about to be teased. “so, you do have a bossy bone!” Susie accuses, bopping Allison on the nose. The irritated swipe only amuses the voice actress more.

“if we step foot in one more store, I am going to sit in this street until you change your mind!” Allisson playfully states, wagging her finger in a none menacing fashion.

“ok, ok, boss, you made your point! I could do with a bagel actually” waving her hands in front of her in surrender, food being more prominently on her mind now.

It’s a minor victory for Allison but all she can think about is the warmth of a fresh cup of coffee and the sweet release of finally being able to sit. Even if it is only for 5 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!  
> if ya liked this fic please a kudos and comment below!!


End file.
